The Star Eagle Adventures
| format = prose | length = novel-length }} The Star Eagle Adventures is a fan fiction series based on Star Trek and chronicles the voyages of the and her crew. Set in the 2370s, the series focuses on individual adventures and the colorful characters that make up the senior staff of the Eagle. The series was first introduced on the internet in 2005 at the TrekBBS fan fiction forum. Main characters *Michael T. Owens *Tazla Star *Eugene Edison *Xylion *So'Dan Leva *DeMara Deen *Ashley Wenera *Elijah Katanga *Nora Laas *Louise Chirac-Hopkins *Lif Culsten Recurring characters *Amaya Donners *Bensu *Cesar Wasco *Jonathan Owens *Jose Carlos *Lance Stanmore *Lloyd Waldorf *Srena *Throl *Trenira *Trinik United Trek The Star Eagle Adventures is affiliated with these fine fan-fiction series which are part of United Trek. *''Dark Territory'' *''Star Trek: Gibraltar'' *''Star Trek: Sutherland'' *''Star Trek: Independence'' *''Star Trek: Lexington'' *''Star Trek: Shepard'' *''Star Trek: Tales of the USS Bluefin'' *''Star Trek: Pytheas'' *''Star Trek: Perseus'' *''The Forester Chronicles'' *''Star Trek: Intrepid (fan-fiction)'' *''Star Trek: Full Speed Ahead'' Stories Except for the vignette collections and the short stories, The Star Eagle Adventures are written in novel format. ''Tempus Fugit ''Tempus Fugit is the first story in the The Star Eagle Adventures series and is set in the year 2372, exactly one year after the ship has been commissioned under the command of Captain Michael Owens. The story begins with a look back at Owens’ first significant command assignment, six years prior. Together with his trusted friend and confidant DeMara Deen, Owens is tasked with supervising a highly significant scientific experiment led by his own brother. Back in 2372 Owens and Eagle celebrate the anniversary of the ship’s first completed year in service only to be interrupted by a call from Amdiral Owens, Michael's father. Eagle receives new orders which will take its captain onto a journey into the most dangerous corners of the galaxy and bring him face to face with the demons of his past. In the meantime So’Dan Leva, Eagle’s conflicted half-Romulan tactical officer has to come to terms with his own problems when he finds himself stuck in the middle of a relationship triangle with implications which run far deeper than he could have ever expected. ''Eternal Flame ''Eternal Flame is the second story in the The Star Eagle Adventures series and is set in 2373, a few months after the events of Tempus Fugit. While on a routine exploratory mission Eagle makes a most valuable find. A well preserved city built by a now extinct but immensely powerful space-faring civilization over five hundred thousand years ago. A sizable science team is dispatched to the surface to attempt to uncover the secrets left behind by the Hyterians but Owens’ own enthusiasm over the new discovery is severely dampened after he becomes victim of an unexplained accident while visiting the city. While the captain struggles with the strange after effects of the accident, his crew are quickly discovering that they are not the only ones interested in uncovering the secrets left behind by the former super-civilization. ''Prelude to War ''Prelude to War is a series of seven short stories and vignettes focusing on the senior officers of Eagle at various stages in their lives. They include among others: All The Time In The World: Set in May 2356 and during the last days of Michael Owens’ days at Starfleet Academy, the young man and soon to be Starfleet officer must make a decision which will define the person he will become. Love’s Battleground: Set in May 2373 and a few weeks after the events of Eternal Flame, Nora Laas suddenly realizes that she is facing her most difficult challenge to date. Coming to terms with her budding feelings for the ship’s first officer Eugene Edison. The Romulan Affair: Set in May 2369 while So’Dan Leva is the security chief onboard the space station Deep Space 2, the conflicted half-Romulan Leva finds himself thrust in the middle of a murder investigation involving Klingons, Romulans and prejudiced humans. ''Cry Havoc ''Cry Havoc is the third installment in the The Star Eagle Adventures series and is set in 2374, a year after Eternal Flame and during the early days of the devastating war against the Dominion. Morale is low on Eagle as its crew has been decimated by emergency reassignments and war casualties alike and finds itself on constant battle duty. Together with Amaya Donners’ they have been tasked to patrol the Romulan Neutral Zone and stop the enemy from using it to launch attacks against vulnerable Federation targets. However new orders from Starfleet Command has Eagle abandon those duties in order to carry out what appears to be a routine cargo mission far removed from the frontlines. But Owens and his crew are soon to find out that very little about their new mission is routine. To make matters worse, crew conflicts are on a rise with So’Dan Leva’s growing animosity towards the Klingon exchange officer who has joined the crew and Owens being reunited with the first woman he has ever loved. Eagle and its crew are set on a course of self-destruction in the face of their greatest challenge yet. ''All The Sinners, Saints The fourth installment in ''The Star Eagle Adventures is set a few months after Cry Havoc and during the Dominion War. Eagle and the border cutter [[USS Bluefin|USS Bluefin]] (Star Trek: Tales of the USS Bluefin) have been dispatched to a world in a remote pocket of space near the Cardassian border. Recently promoted Admiral Melvin Schwarzkopf believes that Tiaita and its resource-rich system will provide the key to winning the war against the Dominion. Meanwhile, Commander Tazla Star, a disgraced former starship captain is in a battle of her own as she tries to find a path leading her to redemption. But her journey is destined to turn her against Schwarzkopf as well as the crews of Eagle and Bluefin. ''Crossing Over ''Crossing Over is the second series of vignettes which focus on Eagle's senior officers at different points in their lives. Additionally each vignette includes an encounter between an Eagle character and a person from another United Trek series. Crossing Over is comprised of ten short stories. They include among others: Three's a Crowd: Set shortly after the conclusion of the Dominion War, Michael Owens reunites with his disgraced cousin Erika Benteen and fellow captain Elizabeth Shelby. The Enemy of my Enemy (Is My Lover): So'Dan Leva is sent on a diplomatic mission to Romulus along with mentor Ousanas Dar and fellow Romulan Starfleet officer Xeris in order to attempt to convince the Romulans to join the allied war effort. And a Star to Steer Her By: Amaya Donners is the first officer of Deep Space 5 and adjunct to Starfleet admiral Samson Glover. She cherishes her position even while she butts heads with visiting starship captains. She is soon to discover that life holds more in store for her then she is willing to admit. ''Lower Deck Tales'' The Lower Deck Tales is a series of stand-alone short stories and novelettes centered around crew members and junior officers on Eagle. The series includes: My Everything , a short story about a security crewmember falling in love with DeMara Deen Beyond Acheron , the story of a newly minted ensign during the Klingon War. The Longest Day , which follows young Ensign Srena during a normal day of a junior Starfleet officer on board Eagle. '' Ship of the Dead , in which junior officers of the starship ''Eagle come across a severly damaged Klingon Bird-of-Prey only to find the crew suffering from a serious and unknown illness. The Horizon Protocol , a story taking place immedialtey after the events of All The Sinners, Saints and following two Eagle crewmembers trying desperatley to retrive a couple of Starfleet phaser rifles left behind by an away team. Celestial Fire The Talarians have invaded the Federation and the outcome of this unprovoked incursion may depend on the conscience of a first-year Starfleet cadet. ''The God Particle Captain Amaya Donners of the ''USS Agamemnon has only just been given her first starship command and already her first mission promises to become the greatest challenge of her career when she is ordered to seek out and destroy the immensely powerful and dangerous Omega molecule. Fortunately she's able to draw inspiration from the logs of the first Starfleet captain who has encountered Omega, Commodore Robert Wesley who came across the molecule a hundred years before Donners on the USS Lexington. But it is up to Donners with the help of fellow starship captain Terrence Glover of the USS Cuffe to stop the xenophobic and power hungry Xenarth to use Omega to destroy the galaxy as we know it. ''Shadows in the Haze The fifth feature novel in ''The Star Eagle Adventures is set a four months after All The Sinners, Saints and takes place during the Dominion War. Eagle has been given orders to construct a spy array inside the Aphrodite Cloud nebula, a beautiful and unexplored spatial phenomenon which is chiefly possible thanks to a revolutionary new deflector shield technology which will protect the ship and crew from the toxic nebula radiation. After an unspeakable crime is commited on the ship, Lieutenant Nora Laas and Assistant Counselor Alex Clancy are tasked to locate the perpetrator before he can strike again while Lieutenant Commander Xylion and an away team set out to explore the nebula. ''Semper Fidelis The sixth novel in ''The Star Eagle Adventures series takes place in late 2375 and immediatley following the end of the Dominion War. The USS Eagle's latest mission takes her and her crew to the planet Valeria to bring an end to a brutal ground war between Starfleet Marines and Cardassian troops still unaware of the Dominion surrender and the peace treaty. In the meantime Tazla Star struggles trying to keep her dark secret from coming back to haunt her and So'Dan Leva accepts a promotion and a new assignment as a first officer of another Starfleet vessel. Civil War After a long and bloody war with the Borg, the Federation has re-emerged as a broken shadow of its former self. Splintered and engulfed in internal conflict, embittered former allies have chosen their sides, unwilling to compromise, they battle each other for their vision of the future. As news of a new super-weapon under development spreads, the fragile status quo threatens to spill out into all out war as conflicts and tensions mount. An alternate universe novella celebrating 10 years of United Trek and featuring various characters from other United Trek authors and the first story in the Road to Quantum Divergence series Homecoming The Starship Eagle and her crew are coming home for the first time in over two years for long overdue shore leave. The third Eagle Vignette Series features ten short stories which follow the crew as they return home and face a new set of challenges. Homecoming is the second story in the the Road to Quantum Divergence series. False Vacuum The seventh Star Eagle Adventures novel is the first book of the three-part Quantum Divergence saga and is set in mid 2376. False Vacuum immediately follows the events of Homecoming. When the fiercely xenophobic Krellonian Star Alliance faces a planetary emergency on one of their colony words which has left their medical community baffled, they have no choice but to turn to the Federation for desperate needed help. External links *StarEagleAdventures.com *The Universe of United Trek *TrekBBS *Ad Astra Star Eagle Adventures, The Star Eagle Adventures, The